Le cosmos et le marionnettiste
by Windofblood
Summary: Ino se demande comment elle en est arrivée là ?


Le cosmos et le marionnettiste

Le soleil dormait encore à Sunagakure et pourtant , une jeune femme blonde était déjà debout . Installée sur le toit de la maison où elle séjournait Ino Yamanaka contemplait le ciel sans vraiment le regarder ,ses longs cheveux blonds , pour une fois libres ,volant au vent .Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et ne voulant pas déranger les autres occupants de la demeure , s'était rendue au seul endroit où elle pourrait réfléchir au calme ,tout en ayant au passage , une magnifique vue sur le pays du vent . Dans quelques heures ,Shikamaru et elle repartiraient pour Konohagakure où leurs amis les attendaient . Étrangement , la kunoichi de l'équipe 10 n'était pas pressée de rentrer chez eux , mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien , cela déjà était déjà très gentil que Tsunade-sama la laisse accompagner le génie du clan Nara lors de ses visites pour les réunions entre Konoha et Suna . En effet , après la guerre , leur hokage avait décidé que la représentante de Sunagakure Sabaku no Temari ne se déplacerait pas toutes les fois pour parler des affaires concernant leur deux pays , et c'est ainsi que Shikamaru se retrouvait à devoir de temps en temps partir en mission diplomatique au pays du kazekage . La fille Yamanaka avait imploré leur supérieur de la laisser partir avec son équipier , elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux être deux , et que si Shikamaru se faisait attaquer elle pourrait l'aider , et le soigner si nécessaire . L'héritière du clan Senju avait trouvé ses arguments convaincants et avait autorisé son départ . Ino ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le vent cela la détendait , lorsque trop de choses lui trottaient dans la tête .Ce conseil lui avait été prodigué par l'aînée de la fratrie Sabaku .Temari l'avait surprise sur ce même toit lors du premier voyage de la kunoichi de l'équipe 10 , et avait bien remarqué les tourments qui habitaient la fille Yamanaka . Elle s'était assise à ses côtés et lui avait avoué que lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se relaxer c'est ce qu'elle faisait , ce conseil avait étonné la plus jeune des deux , mais , par curiosité elle avait fait ce que la kunoichi de Sunagakure lui avait dit .Elle avait dû reconnaître que cela était efficace , ne voyant plus le monde autour , ne sentant que le vent sur sa peau elle s'était concentrée sur sa respiration , en oubliant ses problèmes .Temari n'avait rien ajouté de plus , elle avait elle aussi fermé les yeux et s'était laissée porter par l'élément qu'elle aimait le plus . Depuis cet instant les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées . La seconde fois , en signe de remerciement ,Ino lui avait offert une plante qui pouvait survivre dans un pays aussi désertique que l'était Suna , ainsi qu'un cactus pour le kazekage Gaara qui les adorait . Cependant son rapprochement inattendu avec la plus cruelle des kunoichi n'expliquait pas sa situation actuelle .Comment en était-elle arrivée là , et surtout le regrettait-elle ? La jolie blonde de Konoha soupira de lassitude et de désespoir .Son comportement remontait à quelques mois , lors de sa troisième visite au pays du vent .Le second soir de leur séjour ici , elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Sabaku no Kankuro , l'enfant du milieu de la fratrie . Temari était sortie faire un tour avec son ami Daimaru ,qui voulait lui raconter comment s'était déroulée sa mission , et la fille à l'éventail avait suivi un mince sourire sur les lèvres , Gaara , était dans son bureau , où il réglait quelques affaires , quant à Shikamaru , il était parti se coucher sans demander son reste . Ino ,n'était pas fatiguée , elle avait passé sa journée dans la serre familiale des Sabaku . Elle était donc, dans le salon , avec Kankuro , et elle n'était pas à l'aise .En effet , si elle était devenue amie avec Temari , elle n'était pas très proche des deux garçons .Maintenant qu'elle y pensait , elle ne voyait que Naruto ,comme ami des ninjas du vent . Kankuro semblait chercher quelque chose à dire pour démarrer une conversation , sans vraiment y parvenir .

''-Ta soeur semblait heureuse de partir avec ce shinobi , lança finalement Ino

Kankuro se tourna vers elle , étonné qu'elle soit la première à parler .

-Oui, je pense que Temari aime bien Daimaru , même si elle ne l'admettra jamais , répondit-il amusé .

-Cela fait-t-il longtemps qu'ils se connaissent ? , demanda-t-elle piquée dans sa curiosité .

La curiosité était un de ses vilains défauts mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir , et puis , elle avait beau être amie avec la soeur de son interlocuteur elle ne savait rien d'elle .Sabaku no Temari était si mystérieuse, cela en était frustrant !

-Depuis l'enfance ... Daimaru passait son temps à l'embêter , il lui faisait peur , rit-il en se souvenant de sa soeur apeurée à chaque fois que le garçon châtain courait vers elle .

Suite à cette révélation la ninja du clan Yamanaka ouvrit les yeux en grands , elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Temari être effrayée par quelqu'un ou par quelque chose . Kankuro remarqua la surprise dans les yeux bleus clairs d' Ino . Le marionnettiste devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient magnifiques, et que jamais le ciel de Sunagakure n'avait eu cette couleur . Il faut dire que cela faisait bien longtemps que le pays n'avait pas connu le calme et la tranquillité .Leur enfance a sa soeur ,son frère et lui avait été chaotique , et ce n'était véritablement que depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja que la paix s'était installée .

-Je ne pensais pas entendre cela un jour , avoua la kunoichi pour poursuivre la conversation .

-Temari n'aime pas trop qu'on raconte cette histoire , alors sois gentille ne lui dis rien , ou alors je risque de voler jusqu'à Konohagakure , implora-t-il .

Il adorait sa soeur , mais se faire projeter par son éventail géant n'était pas dans ses projets . A l'expression de son visage , Ino ne put se retenir de rire , d'autant plus que comme il était tard , le jeune homme avait retiré son maquillage et du coup , l'expression de crainte qu'il faisait avait été accentuée par le naturel de ses traits .

-Hum , je ne sais pas , elle est mon amie , je me dois de l'informer de ce que l'on dit sur elle , taquina-t-elle .

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse , cela se voyait dans ses yeux , il se sentait bien avec elle , et comprenait maintenant pourquoi son aînée l'avait laissée entrer dans sa vie . Il profita de son inattention pour se jeter sur elle , et il se mit à la chatouiller . Ne s'y attendant pas , Ino ne put se défendre , et fut attaquée au ventre , son point faible , car aucun vêtement ne le couvrait . La jeune kunoichi résista autant qu'elle put , mais finit bien vite par laisser échapper un rire , dû au traitement que lui infligeait le shinobi .

-Stop ...a ..arrête ...Kan ...Kankuro-kun , suppliait-elle tout en essayant de rependre son souffle .

-Tu capitules déjà , je pensais que vous les ninjas de Konoha aviez la volonté du feu , lui fit-il remarquer sans cesser sa torture .

-Ce ...n ' ...est … pas ...juste … tu ...as … triché , affirma-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens .

-Absolument pas , c'était une attaque dans les règles , en tant que marionnettiste ,il est normal que je me serve de mes mains et que je manipule des corps , se défendit-il en s'arrêtant pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle .

La kunoichi se redressa et s'assit de manière à faciliter sa respiration . Elle jeta ensuite un regard peu convaincu à son partenaire .

-Dois-je vous rappeler monsieur Sabaku que nos deux pays sont alliés depuis quelques années maintenant , déclara-t-elle fière d'avoir le dernier mot .

-Nos pays oui , mais là tu menaçais ma vie , et ne voulant pas souffrir par ta faute , je me devais de me défendre ,tout comme bon shinobi l'aurait fait , se défendit-il l'air innocent .

- Absolument pas , je ne t'attaquais pas du tout! ...Là , oui , dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser .

La blonde de Konohagakure fut choquée de son propre geste , elle ne pensait pas être capable de faire ça , elle avait été poussée par une impulsion soudaine et inattendue .Elle avait juste voulu lui clouer le bec , mais même avec Shikamaru et Choji elle n'avait jamais fait cela, et pourtant , ce qu'ils pouvaient être agaçants parfois .

Le brun croyant à un jeu ,l'embrassa à son tour , pour lui prouver que cette stratégie ne fonctionnait pas sur lui . Il avait survécu au monstre qu'avait été Gaara pendant leur enfance , il était revenu vivant de la quatrième grande guerre ninja , ce n'était pas un petit baisé d'une kunoichi qui allait lui faire peur , surtout lorsque ce geste était effectué par une jolie jeune fille . L'héritière du clan Yamanaka fut surprise de le voir l'embrasser , et dû bien avouer que c'était agréable . Trop absorbée par les lèvres du premier garçon du clan Sabaku , elle ne remarqua pas que les mains de ce dernier se baladaient sur son corps , et plus précisément sur mon ventre .Kankuro trouva la peau de la jeune femme douce et plus chaude que les corps qu'il avait l'habitude de manipuler . Il voulait en toucher plus , en découvrir plus , savoir à quoi ressemblait cette blonde au naturel . Le corps d' Ino bougeait de son propre chef , c'était comme si les caresses de garçon étaient magiques ,et tout son être voulait ressentir cette sensation . Elle se rapprocha de lui , sans peur , sans crainte , elle en avait envie , elle en désirait plus .Elle plaça ses mains derrière sa tête ,comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle . Kankuro , quant à lui , profitait du moment , de la langue d' Ino qui jouait avec la sienne , il oublia complètement ,qu'à tout moment son frère ou sa soeur pouvaient rentrer et les surprendre en pleine action dans le salon . La belle blonde de l'équipe 10 se retrouva bientôt assise sur les genoux du garçon qui ne dit rien ,parce qu'ils étaient toujours occupés à s'embrasser et parce qu'elle était si légère qu'il se demandait si elle était réelle .Ils furent contraints de se séparer pour cause de manque d'air , ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment ils avaient fait pour tenir aussi longtemps , probablement grâce à leur entraînement de shinobi . Pendant leurs années de formation ils avaient appris à retenir leur respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer , et ,cela leur était bénéfique aujourd'hui .Le fils Sabaku avait envie d'elle , et cela le choqua;lui qui interagissait mieux avec ses pantins , voulait avoir un contact physique avec une fille . Il se leva , et par réflexe , elle encercla sa taille avec ses jambes . Il se dirigea vers sa chambre , à l'aveugle , ne voyant rien puisqu'elle lui cachait la vue .Il avait jugé que son espace personnel était l'endroit idéal pour poursuivre cette exploration , il n'aurait jamais pu regarder Gaara ou Temari en face s'ils les avaient surpris . Ils entrèrent dans la pièce du jeune homme et elle détacha ses jambes afin de toucher à nouveau le sol .Elle se retourna ,lui tournant le dos, et observa les alentours .Elle avait beau être venu à Sunagakure trois fois , elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'espace privé de l'enfant du milieu .

-Comment trouves-tu ma chambre ? , lui demanda-t-il curieux en voyant ses deux yeux bleus épier la pièce avec attention .

Il ignorait pourquoi son avis importait , après tout , ils étaient venus ici avec une toute autre idée que l'examen méticuleux de sa chambre .

-Atypique , elle ne ressemble pas du tout à celle de Shikamaru ou Choji , mais en même temps elle te correspond . Pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaîtrait pas du tout , elle serait probablement un peu effrayante , mais lorsque l'on sait ta manière de combattre cela n'a rien d'étonnant ...Je dirais même que c'est rassurant , admit-elle honnête .

L'ambiance de la pièce l'apaisa et la détendit sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi ...Peut-être que voir quelque chose de différent de ce qu'elle voyait à Konohagakure lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à chasser ses souvenirs .

-Mais , nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler décoration d'intérieur , lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'un ton séducteur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas .

Le regard qu'elle lui lança allait parfaitement bien avec le voix qu'elle avait pris . Il ferma la porte sans se retourner .A présent , sa fratrie ne viendrait pas le déranger lorsqu'elle rentrerait . Ino défit les boutons de son en haut , et le fit tomber à terre . Elle se retrouva donc en soutien-gorge noir et mini jupe violette . Kankuro laissa glisser ses yeux sur le corps de la blonde , qui rougit légèrement en le voyant faire . Il ne put que constater que son anatomie était parfaite , et étant par nature quelqu'un de tactile , il ne désirait qu'une seule chose , en toucher le moindre millimètre , l'explorer méticuleusement jusqu'à s'en souvenir dans les moindres détails . Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt noir du brun .Ce geste ne la mis pas mal à l'aise ,elle avait toujours été assez entreprenante avec les garçons , il suffisait de voir le nombre de fois où elle s'était collée à Sasuke pour en avoir la preuve . Mais le jeune homme contre qui elle était ,semblait appréciée ce moment plus que ne l'aurait jamais montré le dernier membre vivant du clan Uchiha .

La température déjà bien chaude à Suna, grimpa encore de quelques degrés chez les Sabaku . Kankuro fut ravi que son petit frère terminait des papiers , et remercia mentalement Daimaru d'avoir emmené sa soeur aînée faire un tour .Il leva les bras au ciel et elle en profita pour lui retirer le bout de tissu noir . Ce fut au tour de la fleuriste d'admirer le torse du maître des marionnettes . Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était musclé , elle ne le pensait pas aussi bien bâti , lui toujours assis à bricoler ses pantins . Enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit Temari , mais c'est vrai qu'il restait un shinobi et qu'il était en plus responsable de la formation des chûnins ,alors il devait quand même bien faire du sport de temps en temps .

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui dire comment elle l'imaginait car elle sentit bientôt ses lèvres collées aux siennes . La tension qui régnait mélangée à l'envie pris le pas sur la patience et leurs corps s'apprivoisèrent bien plus vite que leur conscience ne le faisait .

Pour la suite , le cosmos ne s'en souvenait plus très clairement , des images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête , les soirs où elle dormait dans sa chambre chez elle à Konohagakure mais elle était incapable de les expliquer . Elle revoyait parfaitement les mains du jounin sur sa poitrine nue , elle sentait encore ses doigts effleurer son corps délicatement comme si elle était faite de porcelaine , ou dans le cas présent , de bois , matière dans laquelle étaient construites les armes favorites du fils Sabaku . Il l'avait manipulé , faisant mouvoir son corps comme il le désirait , et elle s'était laissée faire , comme si son âme était sortie de sa chair . Comique comme situation quand on sait que quitter son corps et se projeter dans un autre était la spécialité de son clan , et donc , sa spécialité . Elle avait apprécié chaque seconde de ce moment hors du temps ,et n'avait pas regretté de s'être laissée aller avec un homme dont elle n'était pas amoureuse . Le monde entier sortait d'une guerre qui avait beaucoup de morts , et elle voyait chaque jour le deuil et la souffrance causés par l'amour . Elle même souffrait encore la mort de son père était encore douloureuse et elle ne commençait qu'à cicatriser .

Le soleil avait montré le bout de son nez depuis au moins une heure , mais la blonde n'avait toujours pas bougé profitant de ses derniers instants avant longtemps au pays de la fratrie Sabaku . Elle secoua négativement la tête , elle ne devait pas y penser , pas encore , elle aurait tout le temps de le faire sur le chemin du retour . Oh oui ,elle pourrait à loisir se passer les derniers mois en boucle ,encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mélangent et qu'elle finisse par ne plus pouvoir les distinguer .

C'était la seule occupation qu'elle avait sous la main puisque son meilleur ami et coéquipier était aussi bavard qu'une carpe , Shikamaru n'avait jamais été du genre à beaucoup parler ,mais c'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kankuro .Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au fils Nara pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé .Il avait remarqué comment sa meilleure amie et le premier garçon des Sabaku semblaient confortable l'un avec l'autre , alors que la veille ils employaient des formules de politesse lorsqu'ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre . C'était dans ces moments-là que la jeune fille regrettait que son ami soit un surdoué , il avait un sens de l'observation et un esprit de déduction qui rendaient presque impossible tout secret entre eux .

''Quelle dispute nous avons eu suite à ça ...Enfin , c'est surtout moi qui ai crié puisqu'il est trop paresseux pour le faire'' rit-elle .

Il lui avait reproché de ne pas lui avoir fait part de son mal être suite au décès de son père . C'est vrai que lui aussi avait perdu son géniteur , et c'était une des raisons qui avait fait qu'elle n'avait rien dit , on ne soigne pas le mal par le mal , et en discuter avec lui n'aurait que ravivé leur douleur .De plus , elle ne voulait pas que lui et Choji la voient comme une fille fragile bonne pour se retirer du terrain . Elle était une kunoichi , et refusait d'être autre chose , cela serait offensé la mémoire de son père , ainsi que celle de leur défunt sensei Asuma Sarutobi . N'était-ce pas ce même homme qui lui avait demandé de garder les deux membres masculins de l'équipe 10 en ligne ? Si lui croyait en elle et en ses capacités , pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas en faire de même ? Elle supposa que si le génie était aussi en colère contre elle c'était parce qu'il se sentait trahi elle avait choisi un quasi inconnu pour l'aider à la place de lui ou du fils Akimichi .

Après s'être plus ou moins expliqué , elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était encore libre de ses mouvements , elle n'avait pas besoin de son approbation , elle était parvenu à lui faire promettre qu'il ne dirait rien à personne . Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la voient différemment , elle refusait de donner plus de soucis à sa mère qui ne parvenait déjà pas à se remettre de la disparition de son mari ,quant à Sakura , sa meilleure amie voudrait des explications en long en large et en travers pour tenter de comprendre les raisons de son acte . Elle n'avait pas à justifier , ni à sa mère ni à personne , mais , elle avait beau assumer ,elle n'allait pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits . Elle se leva , s'étira , et marcha jusqu' à l'extrémité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour se dégourdir les jambes . De plus , rester assise ne lui occupait pas l'esprit , elle avait besoin que ses pensées se tournent vers autre chose que ses derniers mois . Cette nuit aurait pu être sans importance si elle avait été unique , mais cela n'était pas le cas . En effet cela avait continué lors des visites suivantes , même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était amoureux Kankuro le lui avait clairement dit la deuxième fois , il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et préférait être honnête avec elle . Elle l'avait rassuré en lui avouant qu'elle non plus ne l'aimait pas .Elle se souviendrait longtemps du soulagement qu'il éprouva lorsqu'elle le lui annonça . Une fois la situation clarifiée , ils avaient conclu que rien ne leur interdisaient de continuer .Ils se libéraient , s'abandonnaient et d'une certaine manière se soignaient sans conséquences .

C'était cette situation qui préoccupait la kunoichi de Konohagakure ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé , mais elle ne pouvait cesser de s'interroger sur la nécessité de cette activité pourquoi en avait-elle besoin , et surtout , cela s'arrêterait-il un jour ? Feraient-ils cela pendant longtemps , ou n'était-ce qu'une sorte de distraction passagère ? Elle sentie bientôt une présence familière à ses côtés , et se tourna afin de saluer le nouvel arrivant .

« Bonjour Kankuro-kun , lui dit-elle souriante

-Bonjour Ino , bien dormi ? ,lui demanda-t-il lui souriant à son tour .

-Très bien merci , et toi , déjà prêt à ce que je vois , constata-t-elle en le voyant habillé .

-C'est exact , Gaara ,Temari et moi avons une journée chargée , nous devons vous dire au revoir , ensuite mon petit frère doit s'occuper de papiers , ma grande soeur doit lui faire le compte-rendu de ce qui s'est dit pour l'examen chûnin , quant à moi , je dois entraîner nos chûnins et jounins , expliqua-t-il en détails .

-Oh pauvre petit Kankuro-kun , c'est compliqué d'être l'un des meilleurs shinobi de son pays , on n'arrête pas une minute , le plaignit-elle faussement .

-C'est ça moques-toi , tu verras ce que s'est lorsque tu seras à la tête de la section d'interrogatoires de Konohagakure .Tu regretteras ce moment . , affirma-t-il

Ino ne répondit rien , des rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet , et beaucoup de gens , Sakura en tête , étaient certains qu'elle obtiendrait un jour ce poste . La jeune femme ignorait si c'était ce qu'elle voulait , oui bien sûr ce poste était important et que succéder à son père serait un immense honneur ,mais cela impliquait de vivre avec son fantôme encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait en étant simplement la kunoichi de l'équipe 10 . Depuis l'enfance elle rêvait de ce poste , elle s'imaginait dans un uniforme similaire à celui d' Inoichi , elle s'était souvent vue rentrer chez elle et raconter sa journée à ses parents sous les yeux fiers de ceux-ci ...Mais cela n'arriverait jamais , elle ne reverrait plus jamais les yeux de celui dont elle avait tant appris . Elle se pinça le poignet pour que sa peine se transforme en douleur physique dans le but de penser à autre chose .

-Oh Ino , il est l'heure de partir , si tu ne viens pas maintenant je pars sans toi , cria Shikamaru depuis en bas .

'' Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais debout depuis des heures et que c'est moi qui l'attendais'' pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel .

-J'arrive ne sois donc pas si impatient Shikamaru ! Lui répondit-elle en criant du toit .

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque mots , et supposa qu'il avait encore fait une remarque sexiste , mais elle ne répondit rien , et fit volte face pour se rendre jusqu' à la porte ,pour l'emprunter pour arriver dans les escaliers et descendre les étages . Kankuro la suivait de près , et tous deux rejoignirent le fils Nara , ainsi que les deux autres membres de la fratrie Sabaku qui étaient avec lui . Après avoir dit au revoir au kazekage et à l'ambassadrice de Suna , les deux shinobis du pays du feu se mirent en route .

Comme son partenaire ne disait rien , elle retourna dans ses pensées , peut-être qu'elle se compliquait la vie plus que nécessaire . Tant que personne à Konoha , si elle ne comptait pas son meilleur ami , ne le savaient pas , il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter . Si cela s'apprenait elle était bonne pour déménager et changer de pays . Elle imaginait déjà les regards de travers , remplient de dégoûts des habitants de son village natal . Sa mère , à la limite de la folie sombrerait pour de bon, après l'avoir reniée .Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer de prétendre , faire semblant de se remettre gentiment de ses blessures , remplir ses missions avec encore plus de sérieux qu'avant ...En résumé être la parfaite kunoichi qu'on attendait d'elle . Appliquer la règle 25 à la lettre et se faire oublier quelques temps . Elle vivrait cette aventure au jour le jour , au moment où lui ou elle y mettrait un terme ,elle ne pleurerait pas . Elle le remercierait pour le bon temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et reprendrait le cours de sa vie comme avant . Après tout ,elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable .A la mort d' Asuma , Shikamaru s'était mis à fumer ,Choji avait mangé plus que d'habitude pendant des mois .Sasuke , avait été pardonné pour son comportement et sa trahison envers Konoha , mais elle , elle n'aurait pas le droit au même traitement . Ce n'est pas cette attitude qu'on attendait de la fille d'un shinobi et fleuriste , elle devait reprendre la boutique et s'occuper de sa mère, les habitants diraient qu'elle n'avait aucun respect pour celle-ci .Ils la traiteraient de sale petite fille égoïste , juste bonne à s'envoyer en l'air avec un ninja d'un autre village pour s'amuser . Ils ne comprendraient pas , ils n'accepteraient pas son étrange thérapie , alors , il valait mieux ne rien dire si elle ne voulait pas être rejetée et se retrouver définitivement seule ...De ça , elle en mourrait .


End file.
